Shot !
by woloopie
Summary: Petit O.S inspiré de l'épisode 90 d'SLG. /!\ Geek Patron OOC - GUIIIIIIIIMAUVEEEEEE


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un pitit Geetron (oui je sais encore) inspiré par l'épidose 90 d'SLG. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p>-Shooooooooot ! Shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot shot ! Everybooooody…<p>

La voix du Geek se casse avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre, gobelets en main, sous l'œil attentif de la personnalité perverse de la maison qui n'attendait que ce moment depuis que le petit avait ouvert la bouteille de rhum…

+x+x+x

-Wopopopopop, qu'est-ce que tu racontes gamine ?

_**-Bah, ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où le Geek s'est réveillé et a chanté et l'instant Panda de l'épisode 90.**_

-Mais encore ?

_**-Le moment où tu interviens auprès du Geek pour profiter de...**_

-Ouais, et encore une fois, je vais passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, c'est ça ? Celui qui une nouvelle fois va essayer de profiter de la situation pour abuser du petit ?

_**-Bah en fait… Euh… Ouais. Pourquoi, c'est pas ce que tu comptais faire ?**_

-Mais pas du tout ! File-moi cette page Word, c'est moi qui vais raconter l'histoire gamine.

_**-Ok ok, tiens…**_

-Donc où tu en étais ? Ah oui…

+x+x+x

Le Geek s'écrase lourdement au sol sous mes yeux effarés. Je me précipite vers lui en pestant contre Mathieu.

-Non mais ça va pas de le faire boire autant !?

-Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il tenait pas l'alcool !

-Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'il y touche et tu lui fais boire toute une bouteille ! Evidemment qu'il réagit mal !

-Oh c'est bon ça va… Allez, dégagez l'plancher.

Mes muscles se crispent et je bondis d'un coup sur mon créateur, l'empoignant au passage dans mon élan pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-Plus jamais tu lui refais ça, t'as compris ? Plus jamais !

Il ne répond rien, trop choqué par ma réaction. Rassuré, je le relâche et pars m'agenouiller auprès du Geek.

-Maître Panda, ça va être à toi !

-J'arrive Mathieu !

Avant que la peluche n'arrive, voit le gamin dans cet état et ne décide de s'en occuper elle-même au vu du peu de confiance qu'elle a en moi, je prends le petit corps endormi au creux de mes bras. Une fois assuré qu'il n'en tombera pas, je slalome parmi les divers objets dans le salon dont un qui regarde le plafond et que j'identifie comme étant le Hippie.

Je monte prudemment les escaliers de bois en évitant les marches grinçantes pour ne pas réveiller le Geek. Dans le couloir, j'ouvre d'un coup de pied la porte qui m'intéresse puis la referme de la même manière, nous plongeant dans une semi-obscurité plus qu'appréciable. D'une main libre, je retire mes lunettes et les laisse tomber derrière moi dans un bruit mat tandis que je m'avance vers le lit. Je me poste devant celui-ci, fait délicatement glisser le Geek de mes bras au matelas. Aussitôt allongé, je lui recouvre rapidement les jambes d'une couverture, enlève doucement son t-shirt vermeil avant d'achever mon geste pour la laisser reposer sur son torse au rythme tranquille. Mon regard remonte jusqu'à l'innocent visage tendre et détendu dont les joues rosies m'appellent irrésistiblement. Une de mes mains s'y égare dans un effleurement subtil et simple qui nous fait frémir.

Je vois les paupières du Geek papillonner avant de s'ouvrir faiblement, hésitantes. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me décider à retirer mes doigts qui cajolent ses douces lèvres avec une envie pure et tenace. D'autant plus que son regard candide et mignon a aspiré le mien avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne me soucie même pas du fait que mes yeux soient à découvert, trop occupé à lire dans les siens. Et ce que j'y vois me bouleverse malgré moi. L'incompréhension face à mon attitude qui m'étonne moi-même, de l'amour et l'essence même d'une pureté d'âme infinie. Un mélange étonnant, détonnant. Plus ou moins inconsciemment, nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre. En appui sur ses coudes, il me regarde et alors qu'il tente de conserver son équilibre précaire, m'adresse la parole d'une voix fatiguée, irrésistiblement mignonne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Patron ?

Je souris, sincèrement attendri par sa délicieuse petite bouille aux airs perdus.

-J't'ai raccompagné dans ta chambre gamin.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette voix si faiblarde, tellement craquante…

-Parce que tu t'es pris ta première cuite.

Je ris comme tant d'autres fois j'ai pu le faire auparavant et pourtant sans méchanceté cette fois-ci.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Je m'arrête d'un coup. Il baisse les yeux en voyant mon incompréhension.

-T'aurais très bien pu me laisser sur le tapis… C'est ce que t'aurais fait normalement.

Je me renfrogne, blessé tout en sachant néanmoins qu'il a raison. Le petit se redresse encore puis se penche sur moi pour m'entourer doucement de ses bras. Je sursaute légèrement, surpris de cette attention. Finalement je me relève pour moi aussi m'assoir sur le lit dont le sommier craque pour m'accueillir. Après un instant d'hésitation, j'attire précautionneusement le Geek contre moi, savourant au passage la chaleur de sa peau qui émane de son torse nu en rayons apaisants qui me saisissent en de longs frissons.

-Patron ? Tu as froid ?

Imprégné par la sollicitude dans sa voix, j'en oublie de répondre, si bien que le petit me tire avec lui sous la couette. Dans un sursaut pour me défaire de son agréable étreinte mais qu'il prend pour un grelottement, il me sert un peu plus contre lui alors que je tente de protester.

-Mais je vais bien gamin, t'en fais pas !

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et murmure dans un exquis souffle brûlant :

-Mais j'aimerais bien que tu restes auprès de moi… Patron…

Spontanément je réponds :

-Alors je reste… Geek.

Je l'entends et le sens rire de bonheur à l'entente de son prénom et je le serre un peu plus contre moi, le menton dans ses cheveux, pour le bercer. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir, totalement en confiance et je souris à mon tour en passant inlassablement ma main dans son dos brûlant.

-Mon petit Geek…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, c'est fini ! Oui je sais, déjà, mais chut ne parles pas si fort, tu vas les déranger ! Non mais je ne te chasse pas non plus ! Dis, tu veux bien me faire un petit cadeau de Noël, genre une review ? Merci ! Et bon Noël à toi ! :D<strong>_


End file.
